


微风阻拦

by withme4love707



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withme4love707/pseuds/withme4love707
Summary: *Sugar Daddy宇宙
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	微风阻拦

**Author's Note:**

> *Sugar Daddy宇宙

阳光明媚，海水清亮，细碎的沙粒垒成结构松散的小山丘，不顾后果地踩上去只能得一个两败俱伤的结局。

这座城市占地面积不大却格外繁荣，临海且靠近热带的地理优势给予了它旅游业迅速发展的资本，五湖四海涌来的观光客都爱夸一句：是个好地方。优质的教育与商业资源给每个土生土长的孩子带来起点高于他人的自豪与身处科技和潮流最前沿的优越感，父母与家族已经在他们面前铺好锦绣大道，只等他们挺着胸膛骄傲踏过。  
  
进了高三，难得能放假。这次沾了大型展览的光，校长发善心亲批了展假，把周末提前到了周五下午。碰巧撞上太阳营业，阳光正好，好不容易获得不调休公假的少年人想要在下午放学后心血来潮沙滩一游也是情理之中。  
原本周九良并不太愿意参与其中，不是他不近人情，而是小时候在家乡被晒的时间太长，长到他来城市里捂了一年多，再加上孟鹤堂让他擦的那些或膏状或液体的化学制品——他的英文不太好，翻来覆去地看那包装也顶多只看得懂“body cream”——最终才在班级合照里显得不那么突出。  
他会答应秦霄贤和他隔壁班那帮朋友，纯属是因为他们要坐船出海 ——广袤的大海总能给人一种被流放给无边自由的感觉，不是吗？

按道理，普通高中生家里并不会买海上快艇，充其量租着玩儿；然而家境既然摆在那里，秦霄贤本人也并不会按严格一套标准择友，他邀请周九良只是因为他们是彼此为数不多能放心地交换秘密的好友。  
要坐秦父的双层游艇出海逛逛，这件事早就被秦霄贤当做秘密交换了——顺带一提，周九良交出的秘密是“在学校没有暗恋的人”。

学校坐落在城中偏东的位置，坐车到城东南的海岸就只要二十分钟。紧赶慢赶地过去，刚好是太阳在入水前倒数两小时的黄金时刻。整个下午仅有此刻的阳光不那么刺目，是海上项目最后的狂欢一刻。  
主办人秦霄贤去找等待已久的家仆调了船，转过头招呼一群瞎起哄的人上船，这才发现落在最后的周九良面色不太妙。

他依然有些犹豫。 

秦霄贤耸了耸肩，仗着身高优势揽过一脸凝重的人的肩膀，放低声音说道：“走吧九良，咱都约好了不是吗？”  
周九良叹了口气，甩甩脑袋挤出一个笑容，脱下背包拿在手里，跨过码头的木板与船之间约有半米宽的空隙，踩上尾部的一小块平板。硬要说的话，秦霄贤另外那群朋友也不是忍不了——

“喂老秦！快来驾驶室看看这个！”  
秦霄贤难得面露几分不耐烦的神色，只来得及拍拍好友的肩，三步并作两步向船舱里边奔去。

周九良轻轻弯了弯眸子，拿出手机看了一眼时间。然而他刚按亮屏幕，手中冰凉的物体竟同时振动起来，给系统自带的铃声加上偏离位置的重音。  
屏幕上是一串他能倒背如流的座机号码。周九良眯了眯眼，背过身去接通了电话。  
“……喂？”他迟疑着开口。

没有回应。  
周九良顿了片刻，又道：“……先生？”  
那边的人这才恍然从睡梦中转醒似的开口，可——不是他脑子里一闪而过的低沉嗓音。

“很荣幸能代替孟先生向您传话，”声音陌生的男人彬彬有礼地说，“他得知了您学校已经放学的通知，希望您能早些回来。”  
“……好。请问你是——”

电话被挂断了。  
周九良皱着眉头放下手机，却记得早上给他发消息时，明明得到了可以晚归的应允。

但孟鹤堂的确拥有可以反复无常的权力。

“啊，和你的好‘哥哥’打完电话啦？”年轻人轻佻的声音从背后传来。   
周九良缓缓地扭头，秦霄贤依然在驾驶舱，而他身后却不知何时围上来两个他只有过几面之缘的男生。他没说话，自顾自地把手机关机，准备塞回背包里，想着：还是去找秦霄贤说一声吧。  
两个在校服外套里穿着绘有五颜六色涂鸦的T恤的十八岁青年彼此对视一眼，一起向前跨了一步，高中时期蹿高的身子骨带来的压迫感顿时明显起来。  
“唉，说你啊，周九良——”左边那位想用手戳他，被利索地躲了过去。  
右边那位冷笑一声，五官蜷缩得好像营养不良的黄瓜，呱唧呱唧地喷着口水：“你真就觉得自己干净得很了？一中谁不知道你那个好哥哥是什么身份呐，小爷我读了几年书就有几年没听说过孟鹤堂有什么弟弟，突然冒出来一个你——还是户籍从不知道哪个大山乡村里转过来的野孩子，要不是你这张脸，我可就信了啊。”  
“那您可真没读过几年书。”周九良抿起嘴，把手机塞到书包最底层，“说完了吗？完了就让我过去找秦霄贤。”  
二人又对视了一眼，然后在周九良低头确认拉链是否拉好的那一瞬，迅疾地出手地推在他肩膀上。  
周九良本来就在船沿进去没多少的位置，属于两个不知轻重的青年人的推力就好像在调零好的天秤左盘放下一个一百克的砝码——他向后退了两步，然后一脚踏空了。  
失重感来得快也去得快，哗啦一声落水声之后他的臀部摔在木板上，索性以手作了缓冲，不至于疼痛太过集中。水位出乎意料地高，膝盖以下都浸在海水里，那干净的白袜子和黑白相间的板鞋一定会因此变得又咸又黏糊；书包没拉住，底下已经湿透了，怕是手机要先遭殃。  
生理性的泪水模糊视线，听力却不曾受损，在水声里他清楚地听见了那句“成年了还要狗一样活着，丢不丢脸啊”。肉撞上坚硬的木板实在痛，周九良“嘶”了一声，缓缓地把套着灌满水的裤子的腿抬到桥面上，褪去鞋袜拎在手中，撑着膝盖站起来。他随随便便用袖口蹭了蹭眼眶里的泪水，余光里他看见秦霄贤扒开那二人翩翩来迟，满眼都是不可思议。  
周九良不知为何乐了，朝他挥挥手，比了个“玩得开心”的口型，背上包原路返回。他知道秦霄贤能看懂他在说什么。

这算不算落荒而逃呢？即使周九良并不感到害燥，心里却闷得慌，他把这归咎于方才踩过的沙子太烫脚。挽到小腿腿腹的裤脚也湿透了，海水滴滴答答地顺着脚腕滑下，好像什么冰凉的软体动物爬过。

沙滩黄金时段并非徒有虚名，即使并非休息日也不断有人涌入这片沙滩。  
他逆着人流往外走，艰难地溯流回到马路边上，招招手叫停了一辆出租车。几本书都只是边角润湿，可手机果真进了水，没法开机，因此连再细问的机会也没有了。

司机刚送完上一个顾客，兴致高昂地问他：“去哪里？”  
周九良抱好书包坐在前排，直截了当地回答道：“去城西。”  
想了想，似乎觉得不够具体，于是又补充了一句：“城西别墅区。”  
驾驶座上的中年男人颇为惊诧地把他从头打量到脚，不明意味地嘿嘿笑了两声。

周九良没有搭理他，转眼看了看窗外，却见人潮所向的天际，两侧厚厚的云层正翻涌着，争先恐后地奔向那粒暂时被挡住的光亮圆珠，悄无声息地酝酿起一场或许即将发生的风暴。  
他想起那本摆在他桌箱里的科普书，里面说一朵云的重量有近五十万公斤，那是否只有这般的厚重，才能遮住恒星的万丈光芒呢？  
此时此刻臀肉的钝痛因为接触座椅而清晰起来，周九良把疑问留在心里，别扭地揉了揉那块皮肉。

车开了快一个小时，终于停下时天色早就暗下来，司机打开顶灯，方便周九良拿钱。他从钱包里认认真真地数出八十块钱递给司机。拉开车门赤着脚准备下车。  
那人见了，连忙叠声喊了几句“小伙子”，扒住他小臂拉了拉：“不穿鞋啊？”  
周九良看了看手里的板鞋，不甚在意地道：“湿了，穿着不舒服。这里每天都有人扫街的，不用担心地脏。”  
司机愣了愣，怕是没想到这小孩竟如此蛮横，手上一松，掌心里卫衣薄薄的布料便滑了出去。

周九良关上车门，踩了两脚地面，冰凉湿滑的触感瞬间沿着小腿攀爬上来。雨丝以裸露的皮肤为目标点降落，初秋的寒意带着水汽扫过裸露的小腿与湿裤子包裹住的皮肤，海滨城市就这点不好——秋冬季的湿冷是能渗入骨缝的。  
他打了个哆嗦，还是把鞋扔在地上，各伸了半只脚进去，趿拉着鞋往前走。

大门口有两个配有栅栏式道闸的行车道上空空荡荡的，显示屏上红色的数字有规律地跳动着，好像剖开心口展览着谁的心跳。穿过车道抵达的接待室门口的雨棚并未搭起，橙黄的灯光从玻璃窗口未经阻拦地投映出来，照亮周围一圈绿化植物。  
周九良右手捏拳，敲了敲那面洁净的玻璃窗。里边低头写字的中年人闻声抬头，把窗子拉开一条缝隙，问道：“有什么能帮到您的吗？”  
周九良指指通过人的铁门。“不好意思，能麻烦您开一下门吗？”  
那男人细细打量一番他的面庞，然后遗憾地摇摇头：“我想您不是这里的住户吧？”

窗框嵌入的墙壁被漆得太白，白得有些刺目，被雨水泡得微微胀起。周九良突然想起来，每次他都坐着孟鹤堂的车进大门，怪不得他不认识他——也怪不得有人会知道学校门口那辆黑色的宝马属于谁。  
可这句话说得也没错，他确实不是这里的住户——充其量算是被冲动砸晕了大脑，沦为比呼之即来挥之即去的家犬还不如的人。想来与一年前那个漆黑的雨夜里，他选择走进半夜呜咽着停靠上站台的火车最后一节车厢，为了逃过补票钱坐在男人对面的选择并非毫无关联。  
周九良摇摇头，向后退了一步，站在光逐渐暗淡而雨势更加肆虐的外圈，试图取出手机再挣扎一下。

忽然间身后有光袭来，车辆的引擎声盖过雨点击打树叶的声响行至身侧，他下意识地偏头，却见漆黑流畅的车身上后排的车窗被摇下，露出一张他十分熟稔的俊俏面庞。即使有疲惫之意攀上眉间，锐利也并未完全取代温和，看着还是笑眯眯一张脸。  
孟鹤堂闭着眼睛捏了捏鼻梁，朝他招招手。  
周九良愣了愣，连忙走到车边弯下腰去。  
“先生。”他小声道。  
“怎么站在门口，也不打伞？来找我直接进去就好了，你认得路的。” 那只素白的手顺势伸进刘海摸上他的额头，男人眉头又皱紧一分。  
“温度有点高。”他说着，收回手敲了敲窗框，等周九良身子侧开些后打开车门，让人能够坐进车里。

道闸识别了车牌号自动升起，接待室里的人似乎站了起来，但这些此刻都与周九良无关了。他裹挟着一身水汽进到车厢里，手臂大腿所接触到的座位与男人的西装都是干燥且保养良好的，这让他有些不安地靠着车门蜷缩起来。  
司机默不作声地向前开车，路灯的光芒打下来，却照不清黑暗里翘着腿的男人的表情。孟鹤堂啧了一声，拉着他的手腕把他拽离车门，然后脱下西装外套，手臂和衣料一同绕过肩膀搭上了，再环着肩拉到怀里。外套带着属于男人体温与冷杉的香气包绕上来，周九良吸了吸鼻子，回答了方才他的提问：  
“我接到电话，说您要我尽快回来。”

“今早分明说了你可以晚些回的，怎么，随便打个电话就能把你骗走？”孟鹤堂原本漫无目的地揉着小孩儿的耳尖，听了这话，手上的动作重了几分。  
“嗯，是……是您家里的座机。”周九良没忍住哼了一声，好歹接着说了下去。  
“……好。我知道了。”孟鹤堂沉默了片刻，手上不再动作，只是用手背轻轻贴着周九良冰凉的脸颊。这是一个彼此都习惯的动作，因而周九良也顺从本心，蹭了蹭那只软和的手。

车停在花园门口。司机下车去打开铁门，孟鹤堂把手收回来，淡淡地说：“先去开门。钥匙在外套口袋里。”  
周九良感觉有点头重脚轻，左手撑了一下男人的大腿才立起身子，依言从用右手左边口袋里掏出钥匙，刚准备揭去外套交还时却被压住肩膀。  
孟鹤堂没有说话，眼睛看着手机屏幕上划过的通讯录，而右手也没停顿地把小孩儿肩上的外套扯高了些。

周九良垂下眼睛应了一声，把手移到门把手上，开门下车后踩着青石板铺成的路小跑着到了门廊底下，拿钥匙拧开大门。  
玄关的灯开着——不如说，从走廊到客厅的灯全部开着。小型犬尖锐的吠叫声从客厅传来，他不甚在意地合上大门，只为宅邸的所有者留了一条缝，转身终于蹬掉了脚上湿乎乎的板鞋。他把书包和钥匙都放在鞋柜顶端，赤足踩在玄关正中央那块欧式提花的地毯左边一半上，金黄色的枝蔓柔美地在他脚下伸展着。

一只小柴犬从客厅探出头来，不知道是熟悉他还是熟悉他肩上外套的气味，吧嗒吧嗒地沿着走廊溜达过来，摇着尾巴嗅他的裤脚。周九良垂眸去看它玻璃珠一样黑亮的眼珠子，撑着鞋柜蹲下揉了揉它的脑袋。  
他还是不太想得通孟鹤堂为什么养狗。下午最后一节班会课上，班主任说，一个人无论在什么层次，都会期望周围的人和自己一样。位置越高，眼光越长远，就越期望棋逢对手的事情发生，这是一种难能可贵的惺惺相惜。柴犬是很长情也很温和没错，但它们的心气远不如猫类高——任我有俯瞰世界之能，却甘于臣服人下。

柴犬毛茸茸的脑袋突然不再往他手心里钻了，后退半步，警觉地朝他身后龇着牙。  
雨声混杂在脚步声里闯入这方小天地，一个一身西装的高大男人闯将进来，训练有素地套上鞋套，随即直接往屋里走去。  
周九良皱了皱眉，只觉得这个人看着眼熟，眼神追逐背影上了楼梯也没看出个所以然，可眼下柴犬竟乖乖地坐下不乱吼叫——正歪着头思索时，耳边传来沉闷的一声，隔绝了外边的淅淅沥沥。

“……我说了没有下一次。”男人低沉的嗓音里像藏着一把碎冰，余光里周九良看见黑色的长柄雨伞伸进金属伞架，笔挺整洁的西装裤上不小心沾了几点雨珠。小柴犬兴奋地扑上去，孟鹤堂脱下皮鞋，挠了挠它的下巴。  
周九良本来在他进门那一刻就站起来的，奈何那点不适感在起身时排山倒海地翻滚着，好像悬挂的大脑被烙红的铁锤敲了一通。  
电话尚未挂断，男人没同他讲话，只是朝他勾勾手指，向客厅走去。头晕毕竟只是一瞬间的事情，周九良咬着嘴唇一撑膝盖站起来，紧赶几步跟在男人后边。

“得了吧。和我打太极有什么用呢，嗯？”男人没什么感情地笑了一声，方才擦身而过的楼梯口正上方传来物体倒地的钝响， “公司和黑卡现在都在我账下，除了有钱我可没什么特殊能力，不好意思，烂摊子都只有原倍奉还了。”他把腋下夹着的硬质公文包扔在沙发上，切断了通话。

周九良抿着嘴，说话之前却先看见方才十分眼熟的男人不徐不疾地下着楼梯，而他肩上——扛着一个昏迷的人。那人穿着不知哪里的校服，一头垂下遮住面庞的黑色细卷和小高跟却暴露了她——或许是他，早就不是学生了。  
男人朝孟鹤堂点点头，正面一看也确实该眼熟：是孟鹤堂车上的司机。   
孟鹤堂这回没给那男人眼神，微微笑着摸了摸周九良的侧颈。  
“要吃点什么吗？”他问道，碎冰融化被加热成一池温水。  
周九良摇头，先前有的一切食欲已然被那个突如其来的铁锤敲碎了。  
“……那先去洗澡吧。”  
一个陈述句而不是疑问句，也就意味着他不需要回答。  
两步远的地方就是楼梯，周九良登上第一级时没忍住回了回头，那个沉默的司机已经不见踪影了。  


一年来他逐渐习惯于洗澡之后一齐把牙刷了，毕竟浴室的洗漱台上总会摆着新的牙刷和一次性的纸杯。这个月的牙膏是薄荷味，他不太喜欢，但也还得照样用。  
孟鹤堂应该是在厨房吃了点东西，总之当周九良出来时，他正把手表脱在床头柜上，后脑勺的头发有些乱了。  
周九良数着自己的脚步，一步，两步，三步，四步，刚好到了男人身后。他没有说话，从云山雾罩的浴室出来后他又一次感到寒冷，疼痛又开始在脑海里作孽，因而只是默默地贴上孟鹤堂的背，从背后环住他的腰肢。

他们做爱的时候不接吻，从来如此。  
周九良含着透明的套子，圆环把嘴唇张开的形状撑成不太标准的圆形，弯下腰扶着男人半挺的性器对准中心，把它完全包进嘴中的同时也为它覆上一层薄膜。他隔着膜小心翼翼地舔了舔它，其上青筋的纹路依然清晰，好像美术馆里拓印的版画。  
他总要自己先让穴口能伸进第一只手指，才能得到孟鹤堂接下来的扩张服务。孟鹤堂熟悉他的身体，这回却仿佛对他烫得不同寻常的皮肤置若罔闻，依旧耐心地加到第三根手指，才把他翻过来，从后面进入他。  
后背位当是最顺畅的体位了。那根直戳进后穴的性器好像捅在了他心口上，直接找到熟悉的敏感点便开始大开大合地出入，周九良尚存的理智逼迫他压下些许出了口就会变调的哼叫，只是急促难耐地喘息着。  
恍惚间他感到孟鹤堂的汗水滴在背上，感觉上却分明一点也不灼热，甚至还有些偏凉。  
男人掐他的腰，重重地咬他的大腿内侧，新的痕迹覆盖旧的，好像乌云遮蔽太阳一般自然。  
他俩都结束后孟鹤堂终于说了今晚床上的第一句话，他说：“你该多看看。”  
周九良其实没有明白他的意思，然而男人的唇接着便凑过来：他们交换了一个能混淆彼此唾液的吻。确切地说，并非交换，而是今夜的主宰方热心施舍得来。  


现在换了孟鹤堂进浴室洗澡。周九良脱力地趴了一会儿，臀部的疼痛叠加一层，然而竟并不影响睡意涌上来。他突然想起什么似的，把男人床头柜上的手机拿了过来，用指纹解锁了锁屏。  
桌面和锁屏的壁纸都是一个小小的卡通宇航员，比着必胜的手势。他轻而易举地找到了短信，输入一串电话号码，打字问道：璇儿，我是九良，没事吗？  
秦霄贤很快回了他：我没事。你呢？  
周九良指尖飞快地戳击屏幕：那周一学校见。ˆ ˆ  
消息显示发送成功后，他迅速地删去了所有的记录，又躺回原位去。

浴室里水声停了。开门声过后脚步声却不往他这边来，实木地板踩出的足音比教室那种贴出来的木纹更加沉闷，踢踏地出了卧房后又过了四五分钟才又回来。  
周九良艰难地分开上下眼皮，看见孟鹤堂把一杯水递过来。  
“你喝点水再睡，睡了捂一宿就没事了。”他温和地笑了笑，还是没能完全置若罔闻。

周九良爬起来喝了水，向后退了些，好让男人也能躺上来。只是孟鹤堂上了床也不急着躺下，只是靠着床头，接过他喝空了的水杯放回床头，昏暗的台灯光晕里五官的棱角都被磨得一点也不锋利，仰视之下到底像一座象牙雕的塑像，只有体温能把他们区分开。  
孟鹤堂好像也在垂着眼睛看他，不过也是好像而已。他似乎正在思考什么，指尖毫无意识地在周九良肩膀上画圆。在半梦半醒之际他终于听得孟鹤堂开口，或许是关闭了视觉的回报，此时此刻听觉格外灵敏，每一个音节、每一声吐气都撞进他耳中——  
“九良，我问你，你当时选择坐在我对面，就是为了钱吗？没有别的什么么。”

周九良认真地想了想，说道：“只是为了钱。”  
不知道是不是他的错觉，那个方才都还在电话里面色冷峻地呛人的男人好像轻轻叹了口气，然后一如既往地揉了揉他的头发。  
“……嗯，我知道了。好好睡吧。”

周九良想他似乎一时嘴快说错了话，然而被褥外露出的肩膀上来自对方掌心的温度正踏踏实实地补充着心口塌陷的漏洞，喉咙被一团鼓气膨胀的棉花塞满，把浮上的音节又压回肺里。  
低烧造成的无力感慢半拍地席卷而来，周九良往被子更深处缩了缩，合上眼睛。


End file.
